Sharpay's Revenge
by Sunlit Garden
Summary: Her little brother used to be the perfect dance partner/lackey. Now where did he get the idea that he could laugh at her behind her back? From those Wildcats, that's who! Takes place after/during the events of High School Musical 3.
1. Chapter 1

At first he'd been cooperative. The perfect little brother. The perfect addition to her routine. But no. Those Wildcats had come and taken that too. The moment that she'd let her precious little brother out of her sight he'd made fast friends with the talentless crew and become their leader…at least theatrically. Kelsey may have provided the songs, but Ryan provided the star power they needed. Screw Troy Bolton. He would be nothing without Ryan's dance lessons. And now as Sharpay watched her brother laughing with them at the cast party, her gaze darkened.

He'd laughed at _her._

_Never_ had Ryan been even intelligent enough to make a snide remark about his sister, and now he was bragging about lowering the orchestra pit to get her off the stage and out of sight. _Her little brother_. She could begin to feel her nails breaking the skin on her palms, but grit her teeth and glared harder.

"Um, bagel dog?" Kelsie asked, timidly offering a small plate. Sharpay glanced down at the treat and offered a sugary sweet smile to the pianist who had first entered Troy and Gabriella into the world of theater.

"Thanks, Kelsie," she piped enthusiastically. "You were _great_ up there!"

"R-Really?" she blushed. "Thanks."

"Yeah! You and my brother make such a good couple."

"Well…I don't know about that," she nervously chuckled. "He is a great choreographer though."

Four years at East High and Kelsey still had no confidence. Sharpay resisted the urge to throttle her.

"Of course you do. I know how much he admires you," she assured Kelsie with a warm hug around the shoulder. "Who knows? With both of you going to Julliard, maybe one day we'll be sisters! In law, that is."

Kelsie managed a weak laugh and shot a glance at Ryan, who had donned part of his mascot uniform and was dancing to some song, "You Got It." His gyrating hips distracted the girl for a moment, who immediately caught her thoughts and attempted to bolt.

"Oh, but Kelsie," Sharpay stopped her from walking away, nails sharp as knives in her shoulder. "Don't tell Ryan about this, 'kay? Just keep it our little secret."

The fake smile and promise between the girls put Sharpay in a slightly better mood. Of course Kelsie immediately scuttled over to Gabriella, no doubt to ask her opinion on the subject. Sharpay made a triumphant glance over to her little brother who was attempting to get the boys to dance. He was so gay sometimes.

"Zeke," she chimed, waving him over.

"Sharpay?" Zeke's entire face lit up at the prospect of being needed by Sharpay in any respect.

"Zeke, could you be a dear and make me something for my birthday? This cookie cake you made for us here was just _so_ delicious," she drawled, scooping and sucking some frosting off her fingers for effect. She saw her brother roll his eyes at her and pulled Zeke closer. "You wouldn't mind, would you?" She batted her lashes at him, watching him blush from being so close to her.

"Sure, Sharpay. Anything for you," he grinned stupidly.

"Great!" Her gaze shifted to the dance floor. Zeke was a complete oaf when it came to dancing, but she could still find a way to put this to her advantage. "How about we get out there and show them what we've got?" she asked.

"Uh, you wanna dance?" he asked, nervously glancing at the cleared space where Ryan and a few of the backup dancers from the show were gyrating.

"Sure!" she shrugged. "What's not to love?" She grabbed his hand and yanked him to the center of the floor, close but not too close to Ryan and Kesha, one of the black girls that Ryan seemed to favor for her dance moves. She changed the playlist to something the group would love, slowly but surely getting them to trust her with her music choices, until she came up to "Soulja Boy." The Wildcats went wild. Chad even grabbed Troy onto the dance floor for the one group song he knew the moves to. Sharpay smiled, staying by the iPod.

The first couple of choruses went great. Everyone was laughing and stumbling over each other, launching themselves from one side of the room to the other. And then, as predicted, during one of the "watch me _yooo_" parts, the Wildcats started playfully shoving each other, and Zeke slammed full on into Kesha and Ryan. Her brother, being the underweight dancer that he was, crashed onto the couch nearby, and Kesha started yelling at Zeke, ignorant puppy dog that he was.

Ryan was officially out of the dance. Chad and Troy were nearly crying they were laughing so hard at the spectacle, and Ryan warily dusted himself off, once again reminded that he wasn't _really_ one of _them_. He wasn't "man" enough.

"Hey Ryan, you might want to gain a little weight," Troy laughed.

"Yeah, man. We can't be worried about knocking you over when we're playing at bat!" Chad chimed in.

Zeke shrugged, smiling at Ryan while keeping Kesha at an arm's length. Some of the girls towed Kesha away and Ryan sat out the next couple of dances. Sharpay noticed Gabriella heading towards him, so she decided to intercept the brunette before too much healing could go on.

"Gabriella! Great show," she grinned, linking arms with her. "I know how close we came to losing you for this one, but I just want to say I am _so_ happy that you made it back in time."

"Really? I thought you'd be mad," Gabriella frowned, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Oh no," she waved it off. "Please. You and Troy belong together! I know that now," she said sincerely, pausing to look at Troy and Chad who were stuffing their faces with Zeke's cookie cake. "I just feel sorry for him."

"For Troy?" Gabriella asked, furrowing her brow.

"No," Sharpay turned emphatically, as if shocked she'd even think of it. "For Ryan."

"Ryan?" Gabriella repeated stupidly.

Sometimes Sharpay just wanted to punch that pretty little face of hers.

"You didn't know? One of the reasons I tried to hang out with Troy last summer was so Ryan could have some alone time with you."

Gabriella took in a deep breath, as if she suspected this might have been the case. "He's a great guy," she remarked politely, still not fully trusting the blonde.

"But I know you would never go out with him," Sharpay insisted, laughing it off. "Which is why I tried to get him to get together with Kelsie. She's single, and they've been working together, so I figured they'd be a perfect fit!" she nearly squealed. "What do you think?"

"I think Ryan's a great guy, and Kelsie's one of my best friends," Gabriella offered, as though still not sure. "But are you sure Ryan likes Kelsey that way?"

Sharpay faked a shocked laugh. "Why? Are you jealous or something?"

"I just want them to be happy," Gabriella said sincerely, looking at her friends.

"Oh," Sharpay let out a breath, trying not to reveal how disgusted she was. "I guess we'll have to see how this little development works itself out," she shrugged, giggling. "But don't tell Ryan I told you about his little summer crush. I don't want Kelsie to get hurt either. Let's just let the gods of love bring them together, huh?" she offered excitedly.

"Yeah, sure Sharpay." Gabriella couldn't help but break into a smile at Sharpay's enthusiasm. They briefly held hands and walked around the room, reminiscing and gossiping about who was going to what school. Sharpay pretended to be the friend Gabriella was missing. Taylor noticed the girls bonding and attempted to cut in.

"Excuse me, don't you have a car to buy?" she remarked snidely, glancing Sharpay up and down

_That_ was the best she could come up with? For a braniac she wasn't very witty.

"Hi Taylor, I really enjoyed your solo," Sharpay smirked.

The future poly-sci major narrowed her eyes, ready to bring it on.

"Taylor," Gabriella cleared her throat. "Sharpay was just telling me about the University of Albuquerque's programs. Apparently her dad can get us tickets to Chad's games for free!"

Taylor eyed the blonde, unforgiving. "Really?"

"That is, if you're ever planning to go. I heard from Troy that you guys are going your separate ways after graduation."

"Chad and I have an understanding," Taylor said, already preparing some kind of women's liberation crap. "Besides, I won't have time for a guy like him when I'm studying to become the next president of the United States."

"Great," Sharpay attempted a smile, "As long as you guys understand each other." She shrugged, excusing herself from the company of the girls, only to walk past her still uncomfortable brother, flipping her hair and flashing Chad one of those winning smiles of hers.

"Hi Chad!"

"Uh, hey," Chad said, surprised she would ever even attempt to initiate a conversation with him. "What's up, Sharpay?"

"You know, just doing my rounds," she shrugged happily.

"Yeah?"

"Mm-hm," she smiled, eyeing him slightly. "I was just telling the girls, with my dad being so influential at Albuquerque, I could probably get free tickets to the games. I guess I'll be seeing you a lot in the future."

"Yeah, right," Chad laughed, rolling his eyes as he reached for a soda.

"What?" she asked, feigning ignorance.

"You didn't even know when the championship game was! I can't really see a girl like you coming out to a gymnasium in those heels."

"Taylor didn't go to the games either," she reminded him. "And I can walk anywhere in these shoes. As long as there's valet. Besides, you'll come see me in the plays, won't you Chad?"

"Um, yeah," he stammered, uncomfortable with how close she was becoming.

"College is a trying time, Chad. I might need you," she pouted, casually laying her hand on his chest.

He seemed at a loss for words.

"Besides, I hear you and Taylor won't be together after this summer…and who knows? College is a different stage. In college, _everything changes_," she grinned deliciously. Chad gaped for words for a moment before she turned on her heels, her blonde hair delicately flicking his chest.

"What was _that_?" he asked Troy, who shook his head.

Taylor's jaw was slack in horror. Ryan hadn't been close enough to hear what was said, but knew enough to watch his sister flaunt her beauty across the room with "Oh my god, what did you just do?" written across his face.

"Zeke," she flashed another smile, an endless supply. "I'm ready to go now."

"A-All right," he stammered. "You want me to take you home?"

She nodded, promptly turning and snapping her fingers, Tiara begrudgingly offering her bag. Sharpay snatched the bag without a glimmer of thanks to her betrayer/assistant, having already humiliated her every single other night of the performance with threats of returning next year and helping Ms. Darbus cast the shows.

Ryan watched, mouth agape, as his sister and Zeke left without him. He rushed after them, "Hey, aren't you even going to offer me a ride?" he asked.

"Oh. I forgot you were still here," she said, turning to face him as Zeke opened the door for her. "Did you want to ride with us?"

"Uh…yeah, that would be great" he frowned, still hesitant to leave the party. It was getting late, however, and Sharpay knew that he'd want to get into his pajama pants and do his winding-down yoga soon.

"We won't force you to leave if you're not ready. Zeke will stay with you."

It was barely there, but Ryan could see the hard glint in his sister's eyes. She was preparing to give him hell at home, whether he came now or later.

He hesitated, squinting as he considered his options. At least he'd be able to buy more time if he stayed at the party. "You know what? I'm gonna stay," he offered. "I'll see you at home, Shar."

Sharpay almost protested, taking a step after him. She huffed quietly to herself while Zeke watched, unsure of what to do now that he was still holding the car door.

What was her stupid little brother thinking? She wasn't going to sit at home waiting for him to come back so that she could hash him out. But what other chance did she have?

Feeling like she'd lost this round, she climbed into the car and had Zeke drive her home, sulking as he made polite conversation. She avoided scowling as he showered her with compliments, even walking her to her door.

"Thanks Zeke," she managed cheerily. "Ta!" She waved, barely patting him on the arm before disappearing inside.

"I was…wondering if you'd wanna go out sometime," Zeke mumbled to himself, as if practicing to the door she'd just shut in his face. "Huh," he said, tilting his head. "Okay. Next time."

Ryan made sure to come home too late for his sister to chew him out. She needed her beauty sleep, after all. He'd gotten a really awkward car ride back with Troy, Gabriella, and Kelsie. Chad and Taylor were still fighting at the party. Kelsie kept shooting him sidelong glances, Troy had never really warmed up to him, and Gabriella sighed every once in a while, managing idle chit-chat with the gang before they dropped him off.

"Bye Ryan!" Kelsie had sputtered as he stepped out of the car.

"Uh, right," he frowned. Gabriella half-waved as if she understood some secret he had, and Troy just yelled, "See ya" before backing out of the driveway.

He didn't know what was going on, but he was sure it had something to with his sister's escapades that evening. There would have to be some way to get her to tone down. Or at the very least he needed leverage.

Sharpay came down the next morning, completely dressed and fabulous by 11am.

"Ryan!" she barked, waiting expectantly.

"Yeah, Shar?" she heard him sigh.

"Where's breakfast?"

"In the kitchen."

She could practically hear him rolling his eyes. Hmph. He used to knock faithfully at her door every weekend to call her to meals. Now he couldn't even be bothered to join her at the table. That was just fine with her. She'd find a way to make him cry later. He wouldn't do it in front of her, of course, but she'd heard his sniffles from behind closed doors before and it filled her with satisfaction to know that he still cared enough for her to be able to punish him.

Waltzing into their pristine kitchen, Sharpay skidded to a halt when she saw that _thing_ sitting at their table.

Tiara brought that plastic smile up as soon as she saw the blonde walk into the room. Sharpay nearly hissed.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"I invited her," Ryan chirped, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. He'd already polluted her sanctuary with Wildcats, so she knew how to deal with _them_…but her recently turned evil assistant? Not so much. "I figured since you spent so much time together she should finally see the house."

"You have a lovely home," she drawled in that god-awful accent, stirring…was that a cup of _tea_?

"Ryan," Sharpay snapped. "Is that a _scone_?"

"Yes," Tiara cheered happily. "Ryan was kind enough to get some for when I come to visit."

"You're _visiting_?"

"Ryan offered to give me some dance lessons this week. Every day from 3-5pm. This morning I'm just getting acquainted with the space."

"I was thinking she could stay for dinner. What do you think, Shar?" he asked, making sure to hide his budding smirk with a gulp of tea.

"Every day, huh?" Sharpay shifted, hand on her hip. "Sure. If you think you can handle it."

"I always like a challenge," Tiara responded, leveling her gaze.

"Ms. Darbus loves challenges too. Like searching for new talent."

Tiara shot a knowing glance at Ryan, who cleared his throat. "I was thinking I could introduce Tiara to the summer program people at Julliard. I know Ms. Darbus needs a new president for drama club and Tiara would be a prime candidate."

"Oh really?"

Ryan and Tiara both nodded.

Sharpay pursed her lips. "Okay." She grabbed an assortment of fruit and scones before strutting out of the kitchen. Ryan and Tiara exchanged a satisfied grin of relief. They'd won. She wasn't as tough of a nut to crack as they thought she'd be.

"Shar! Dinner!" Mrs. Evans called excitedly, scurrying to her seat adjoining her husband.

"So what did you do today, Ryan?" Mr. Evans asked.

"Well, Tiara and I have just started some dance lessons," he cleared his throat, subconsciously rubbing the bruise on his shin from the surprisingly uncoordinated British girl.

"Good. Exercise is good," Mr. Evans nodded. "Did you know that in India, that's their favorite part of the movies?"

"Uh, no, I didn't," Tiara cleared her throat. "But I am from England, and dancing usually consists of trained ballet."

"So are you in ballet at school?"

"Not yet, although I am thinking of joining the club next year now that I'm not employed by Miss Evans."

"Speaking of," Mrs. Evans began, "Sharpay?"

"Coming!" Sharpay called, heels dancing on the tiled floor.

"Did you bring your friend?"

Ryan and Tiara shot each other a look. Friend?

"Yeah!" she breathed, jogging into the room. "Mom. Dad. Meet Rocketman!"

Jimmy strode into the room, brushing his bangs out of his face. "Mr. and Mrs. E! What's up? I'm Jimmy the Rocketman," he threw them a head nod.

"Jimmy," Mrs. Evans grasped for words. "Um, welcome! Please, have a seat."

"Do you know each other?" Mr. Evans asked.

"Yeah, we were in the play together," Jimmy drawled, sliding into his seat. "What's up?" he threw another head nod to Tiara, who was growing paler by the second.

"Ryan, say hello to your sister's friend!" Mr. Evans chided gently.

"Hey Jimmy," he said, every word dripping with sarcasm as he glanced at his sister, who pretended this was a completely rational dinner party.

"What's up?" he repeated. Ryan and Tiara let out a sigh. The secret weapon. Rocketman.

"Rocketman tells me you might have a thing for him, Tiara," Sharpay smiles, conspiring right before the entire table. "I thought it might be nice if you could catch up. After all, it must've been hard to see _me_ dancing with him when really he was kind of your boyfriend. To think—we almost kissed!"

"Sharpay, really," Mrs. Evans giggled.

"Stage kissed, mother. But I was so baffled by Troy's absence that it didn't occur," she shrugged, flashing a smile to Tiara, who was beginning to look ill. "I always wondered what it would be like to kiss a Mick Jagger look-alike."

"_Why_?" Ryan blanched.

"Well, we could always try it again," Jimmy offered, putting down his fork to put his arm around her.

"NO. No thank you," Sharpay managed to laugh it off while still leaning as far as possible from him. "Oh, Jimmy. You're so silly sometimes. I mean, really, right in front of Tiara!"

"She's not my girlfriend," he protested. "Unless you want to be," he offered suggestively. Her only reply was a gaping choked sound. "I am currently single, so if you want to show me you room or anything, Sharpay, I'm sure I can make a concession."

Ryan watched Tiara as she continued to pale, posture stiffening.

"Oh, Tiara, are you all right?" Sharpay feigned concern. "You're looking a little white."

"I…I have to go to the powder room," Tiara mumbled trying to stand and knocking the chair over instead. "Sorry!"

The Evans all just nodded and watched her sprint to the bathroom. Sharpay smiled happily at her guest, who was now slurping his noodles at an alarming rate. Mr. Evans looked as though he'd just been told there would be no bonus this year.

"So do you guys like serve wine here or what?" Jimmy asked, mouth full.

The Evans were banned from having any dinner guests for a long time. Their parents had to pre-approve everyone now and have at least a week in advance. Tiara had thrown up in the bathroom from nerves and Jimmy had flicked bits of food from his teeth onto his plate like nobody's business.

"Well, looks like you've won again," Ryan sighed, slamming the pantry door shut.

"Don't be so dejected, Ryan. I've had years of practice," she teased, delicately biting an Oreo. "Besides, I think I'm really warming up to Jimmy. Maybe I'll ask him to be my dance partner for the next talent show."

"What?" Ryan asked, nearly knocking over the bowl of fruit on the table nearest.

"I don't see why not," she shrugged. "It's clear _you_ don't want to be my dance partner after the whole Star Dazzle fiasco and all."

"That was you, Shar. Remember? You ditched me for Troy?"

"Who ditched me for Gabriella. Who ditched you for Troy," she glanced coyly in her brother's direction. "You must be getting really tired of that guy. He takes all your women."

"Yeah," he scoffed, spinning his hat on the table. "I wish."

Tensing, Sharpay leaned back and crossed her arms. "You know, I was really flattered that you took _our_ song and made it into your high school solo act. The cat girls? Nice touch. I guess that's the closest you'll ever get to a crowd of screaming fans. Next time you take a scholarship, you might want to give credit where it's due," she snapped, giving him a look before striding out of the room.

"Geez, Shar, it's not my fault Troy didn't want to dance with you!" Ryan called. The house shook as she yanked the front door after her. He let out a long, withering sigh. This was not going to be a good week. And it had all started because she didn't compliment him on his performance…but on his pink pants instead. It's true, he'd worn the pink after her influence, and he was happy she liked them (the Wildcats hadn't been as supportive). But the least she could've said would've been, "Great job, Ry! Love your pants!" like she'd done a million times before. But no, she had to be _so_ focused on her own performance, her own romance with Troy, boyfriend-stealing mischief-maker that she was.

Dejected, he began to play with his hat on his finger. He supposed she wasn't a too bad. She was just self-aware. And that Jimmy kid was…an individual. Maybe he should've offered her some sympathy afterwards, but when he saw her tramping over Tiara's performance, he'd had mixed feelings. At first he was happy to see the "fighter" back, but then the fact that she was taking over just reminded him of all the times she'd made him go one step lower on the ladder, and he'd pressed the button, lowering her into the orchestra pit. Sure, they'd "made up" later when he got the Julliard acceptance. That's when he'd forgiven her, when she'd given him the hug he so desired, surprisingly no trace of jealousy whatsoever. But then she'd heard him laughing about it with the Wildcats, Taylor making some snide comment about how her fake smile could still be seen from miles away if he ever got homesick.

It was no more than a fraction of a second, but the look on his sister's face reminded him of when he'd told her he was going to be the school mascot: shock, then resentment mixed with disgust. He should've known better than to put on part of the costume at the cast party, but he couldn't help it! And now here they were, unable to have friends for dinner and fighting over Oreos.

He sighed, trying to roll his hat from one shoulder to the other. It flopped to the floor dejectedly. "As always, one move behind," he sighed.

A single knock caught Ryan's attention.

"Ryan?" Sharpay asked cheerfully, peeping her head in his room. "I have a surprise for you!"

"Yeah?" he asked, still on his laptop.

"Mm hm. Come see what it is," she grinned, gesturing one finger to follow her.

"Um, all right," he said, closing the screen and scooting off the bed. "Is it something you bought?"

"Better," she gleefully cheered once again, prancing down the stairs and into their dance studio.

Stepping in behind her, Ryan was surprised to see the piano was occupied by one Kelsie Nielsen.

"Hi," the girl blushed, glancing down at her sheet music.

"Wow! Kelsie, I didn't expect you to be here." Ryan smiled as he headed over to the piano, genuinely happy to see his good friend.

"Haven't you ever heard of a surprise?" Sharpay mock-laughed. "I thought Kelsie would be _just_ the surprise for you!"

"That's great," he said, joining her on the piano bench. "So, what have we got here? New song?"

"Oh. No. It's nothing—I—" Kelsie blushed, moving her hands over the sheet music.

"Naw, Kelsie, come on! Show me. We never keep secrets," he pleaded, offering his hands out to her. Kelsie wavered.

"Don't spoil _everything_ at once," Sharpay interrupted, not taking kindly to the "no secrets" jibe. "Kelsie, let's have a warm-up, shall we? Ryan, you remember this song, don't you?"

The three students joyfully sang a medley from their last musical together, Ryan occasionally interrupting to compliment the blushing and laughing Kelsie. As they got to "Be With You," the pianist fell into a complacent silence and watched as Sharpay approached the piano, her palms spreading across the shining surface.

She teased Ryan with the choreography, beckoning to him with her fingers. "_You're in my mind, you're in my heart. It doesn't matter where we are, it'll be all right! Even if we're miles apart!_"

She flashed a grin to Ryan, who missed his cue for a half a second before jumping in, "Oh! _All…I wanna do…is be with you, be with you."_

Even Kelsie joined in as Ryan began to do the choreography half on the piano bench, spinning her and pretending to inch forward on the banister.

_ "There's nothing we can't do. I just wanna be with you, only you. No matter where life takes us, nothing will break us apart. I just wanna be with you._"

The song ended, Ryan's arms around Kelsie in a laughing embrace.

Sharpay's face had darkened. "So you _do_ know the lyrics, huh Ryan?"

"Yeah," he laughed, "I even did the choreography."

"Then explain to me exactly…what kept you…and your pink-clad ass…from _GETTING UP ON THAT STAGE?_" she bellowed.

Ryan shifted away from Kelsie, who had begun to cower. "Whoa, sis, I thought we were just having fun."

"_We_ were not having fun. _We_ were not being humiliated on stage. That was me! Do you think it was _fun_ having to explain to Rocketman that I had did not want his _tongue_ down my _throat_? Do you think it was _fun_ to watch you take _our_ song and turn it into some kitty-freak dance show? Huh? Or was it when I saw Tiara, in _my_ dress, from _my _store, going down _my_ staircase?"

"Shar—"

"Oh no! How about when my little brother and his girlfriend got accepted into Julliard! _Hoo_-ray!"

"Sharpay, I—"

"Shut it, Kelsie!" she snapped. "I know," she began, a malicious smile creeping onto her lips. "It was when my own little brother decided to lower me into the depths of hell…with the one person I hated most in the world."

"Gabriella?" Kelsie squeaked.

"_NO!_ Nobody cares about that child-genius anyway!" She paused, considering her brother for a moment. "Oh…except for Ryan, of course."

"What do you mean?" Kelsie asked, shooting a glance his way.

"Oh, Ryan would never tell you this, Kelsie, but he had a total crush on Gabriella this summer."

"That was _summer_," Ryan protested.

"He kissed her hand and everything. Did he ever do that for you, Kelsie? Because I don't remember him every doing that for me either," she frowned, in faux-thought. "Funny. I guess he must not care very much about either one of us." Sharpay pursed her lips, watching the destruction of that girl's heart right in front of her eyes. "Ciao," she smirked, blowing the both of them a kiss.

Ryan and Kelsie sat in silence as the echo of Sharpay's heels faded throughout the house.

"So…um…I'm guessing that Sharpay lied about you liking me," Kelsie murmured.

"What?"

"Yeah," she shook her head, as if the whole idea was stupid. "I guess I should've known better than to trust a girl who keeps a dog in her purse."

"Kelsie," Ryan tried to laugh. "You know I like you."

"It's okay, Ryan," she tried to brush it off, slowly gathering her things. "I mean, I liked you. I liked working with you. And who knows? Maybe we _will_ end up seeing each other in college. But right now…I'm not sure I wanna be with you."

"Why?"

"I didn't know you liked Gabriella."

"So? That was like, a year ago."

"But we never kept secrets," she murmured, clutching her books to her chest.

"Our relationship is important to me," Ryan assured her, attempting to scoot towards her on the bench.

"What is that, Ryan? Friendship? Or am I still just your concert pianist?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "You know, you're the only person in the show who didn't use one of my compositions. Even Sharpay was nice enough to do _that_," Kelsie sighed, slinging on her shoulder bag.

"I…I'm sorry," Ryan mumbled, suddenly confused and ashamed all at once. Had he been more selfish than his sister?

"Yeah. Don't worry about it, slick," she tsked, sliding past him as she left the house.

He glanced, dumbfounded, at the sheet music in front of him.

_Ryan's Song_.

He let out another sigh.

Since when had he become the selfish jerk?

Author's Note: I was inspired, what can I say? Normally I do Rypay stuff but I'm not sure if this is headed in that direction or not. Please comment and let me know what you think. This is in progress, so things are always changing. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

"Five, six, seven, eight!"

Ryan sat at the far table to watch his sister rehearsing. Her hair was getting long this summer and she had clumped it in a loose bun by the end of the hour. She had yet to see him and was marching around, ordering the setup for their party this weekend. He hoped that this year it would actually be _their_ party as opposed to a Sharpay-show again.

He stood, rolling the envelope between his fingers as he waited for her to come down.

"Ryan," she said with mild disdain. "What are you doing here? I thought you didn't want to be a part of my show?"

"Um, yeah, I just came to drop this off," he sighed, holding out the slightly crumpled envelope.

"What's this?" she asked, quickly snapping the seal open.

"You don't have to open it now, it's just a little something—"

"Broadway tickets," she mused, her smile twisting. "How original. Thanks, Ry." She strode by him without another glance.

"That's it?" he asked. "Thanks, Ry?"

She gave him a thin-lipped smile. "Oh, you were expecting something else?"

"Uh, maybe. Don't you want to go together?"

"Why would I want that?"

"Because we've _always_ seen Broadway's newest show for our birthday."

She let out a small laugh. "I didn't know your gifts came with strings attached. Maybe next year I'll have to get you a puppet to return the favor."

"Don't be a drama queen, Shar. I just thought we might go together, that's all."

"We'll see," she sighed, rolling her eyes and turning again. "Talk to you later, Ry!"

"So what did you get me?" he piped up, hoping more than knowing that it was all in jest. "I bet you can't top that motor skooter you got me last year."

She paused, flashing him a smirk. "I always come out on top, don't I?"

He offered her a hesitant smile, which seemed to placate her for the moment. As soon as she was out of sight, he sighed. "You didn't get me anything, did you Shar?" He had a feeling she was going to age him years before his time.

* * *

Laughing, Ryan was practically lifted onstage by the Wildcats to join his sister, who looked like she was about to break her teeth from gritting them so hard. She managed to fix her expression into one of pleasantness as the attendees burst into song, led by Chad with, "_It's your birthday, we're gonna party like it's your birthday_."

Once the cheering died down, Ryan took the microphone. "Thank you so much for coming, everyone. My sister and I really appreciate it. The gifts, the glory, we're just so thankful that we have so many fans! Who knows? Maybe one of you will let us star on a hit Broadway musical someday?" he laughed, smiling at Kelsie, who bowed her head with mock-duty.

Snatching the microphone, Sharpay put on her happy face and turned to her parents. "Thanks most of all to Mom and Dad, without whom we and this party wouldn't exist."

Mr. and Mrs. Evans nodded, pleased with one another and their children.

Ryan was welcomed off the platform by his friends while Sharpay spotted her followers on the other side of the stage.

"Hey, man, is there a separate room for your fans and your sister's, because Taylor's gonna have my neck if she sees me hanging out with Sharpay," Chad confided.

"Don't worry, she doesn't seem like she's in a killing mood tonight," Ryan smiled. "Trust me, I can read my sister like a book, and she's not planning anything drastic for her big party."

"Cool," he grinned, slapping Ryan on the shoulder before surveying the pink princess as she sidled down to karaoke. "I just hope you're right."

Ryan shrugged, hopping down to the dance area to get his groove on with the cheerleading squad. The next time he even noticed his sister was when her and the Sharpettes shuffled through the dance floor on the way to the pool. It was nothing out of the ordinary. Her rhinestone swimsuit was a little ridiculous, but it was her birthday so Taylor only rolled her eyes and kept talking to Gabriella.

"It feels so good to be able to relax after all the drama with the Wildcats," she sighed to her friends, sitting back to relax under the built-in waterfall.

"What happened now, Sharpay?" they asked in unison, tilting their heads.

She shook her head with a smile, silencing them for a moment while she waved coyly to Chad. He nearly dropped his chicken wing in an attempt to wave back. Taylor immediately dug her nails into him and attempted to drag him off. "What? Come on, it was just a wave," they heard him protest. Sharpay and the girls tittered with glee.

"Surfs up!" Troy called, jumping in beside them.

Sharpay squealed in displeasure as his waves swarmed over them. "Troy!" she gasped, still shocked from the cold wakeup call. "It's my BIRTDAY."

"All the more reason to make you squeal, right?" he grinned, treading water much too close for her to enjoy gossiping with her girls. He began to throw a beach ball back and forth with Jason, who (much to her annoyance) had shed his shirt and was attempting to do his improvisational dance moves in the shallow end. The final straw was when Gabriella shrieked that awful giggle, Troy dragging her in a circle around the pool. They'd splashed her in the process, getting her hair damp.

"Oh, sorry Sharpay!" Gabriella had smiled apologetically, still preening in Troy's large arms.

With a disgusted snort, Sharpay exited the pool and dried off inside, changing into her dress once again. As she trotted down the stairs, she heard Ryan talking in the kitchen with their parents.

"So when do you want to get your things for school?" their father, Vance, asked.

"I don't know," Ryan shrugged. "Julliard is pretty far away."

"Well maybe when you and your sister go to New York for that show, you can browse before we buy anything," their mother offered.

"That might not be the best idea," Vance laughed. "His roommate might want some input, and if Sharpay's involved, even Ryan won't have a say in what goes in his room."

They all shared a laugh at her expense, but she let it roll off her back and approached them. "I can't help it if I have good taste," she shrugged.

"Eavesdropping again, princess?" her father smiled.

"If you want decorating tips, I have our room measurements for Albuquerque."

Ryan tilted his head, confused. "I'm not going to Albuquerque, Shar. I'm going to Julliard."

"What?" she laughed. "No you're not. That was a joke. A mistake."

"Honey—" their dad began.

Ryan hadn't expected his sister to be grateful, but this? He cleared his throat, "It was a mistake for Julliard to give me the scholarship?"

"No, it was a mistake to think they'd take both of us. But with dad on the board at Albuquerque, we could both have our own rooms in the dorms or maybe even commute from home."

"But I don't want to go to Albuquerque."

"Well since when are you so picky? I thought we were going to college together. You said that," she started, her brow furrowing continuously with each passing moment.

"I said that," Ryan began carefully, "But I didn't really look into it."

"Julliard is a great program, Ducky," his mother beamed, gently tapping his shoulder.

"Yeah, for guys with no life!" she snapped.

"Where is this coming from Shar?" her dad asked, tasting a bit of pastry. "I thought you loved Julliard?"

"I did. Before I knew what a hack school it really was. Trust me, Ry, you want to go to Albuquerque."

"Why do _you_ want to go to Albuquerque?" Ryan asked, crossing his arms. "Because Dad's on the board?"

"Because that was the _plan_," she began. "I thought we were always going to go to school together. It just makes _sense_."

"Like you and Troy made sense?" Ryan scoffed. "Come on, you knew it had to come eventually. Everyone's splitting up once school starts. Chad and Taylor are breaking up, and even though Troy was supposed to be Chad's roommate he's going off to school to be closer to Gabriella."

"Well Troy was moving to be closer to the people he _loved_," she snapped.

"I don't _not_ love you," he sighed, attempting not to roll his eyes.

"Are you kidding me? You're going to just up and change our arrangement and everything's supposed to be fine and dandy?" The Evans parents began to back away, feeling a Sharpay tantrum on the way.

"What do you mean 'that's all?' I never said I was going to Albuquerque, and you didn't even get me a birthday present!"

"Excuse me, I did _so_ get you a present," she spat.

He spread his arms, looking around as if waiting for something huge and terrifying to burst through the walls at any second. "Where is it?"

"Mom," Sharpay yelled, causing her mother to flinch and spill some of her drink.

"Oh, maybe it's by the others, dear," she replied meekly, back against the wall. "I'll be in the studio if either of you need me." She scurried away before either of them could say anything.

Vance headed after her before pausing for a second to place a hand on Sharpay's shoulder. "Maybe you're not cut out for Julliard, honey, but Albuquerque's a fine state school. Now's the time to let your brother make his own life decisions." He turned to Ryan and motioned for him to fix his hat. Ryan crossed his arms and their dad shrugged, following their mother through the hallway.

"Why…why don't you even want to be _near_ me?" Sharpay asked, furious.

"Shar…it's NOT. ABOUT. YOU!" Ryan snapped. "It hasn't been for years. Not since _we_ didn't get the part, now _we _didn't get the scholarship. _I_ did. And your brilliant backup plan for them not taking both of us to Julliard: to have me give up _my _dreams so that _you_ can feel better?"

"_Your_ dreams? I had to _beg_ you to get those songs so we could audition together."

"Well I got there on my own, Shar. Can't say the same for you."

"With _our_ song!" she burst. "I tried to do a duet! And when you saw _my_ scene going down the garbage you didn't do anything to try and stop it! When I tried to come back onstage, you took me off! _You did it, Ryan! You're_ the reason I didn't get the part!" She shoved him out of her way (he was lucky not to have been hit), running past him into the rec room and slamming the door shut. She fumbled with the locks, making sure no one could get in. Slowly, she backed away from the door and felt the clenching in her throat. She wouldn't cry. Not over him. Not over that _traitor_.

Panning the room, she saw all their old trophies and the scrapbooks she'd made him. He'd added to them of course. His present was going to be installed later that evening. It was a Ryan star for his door when he was in shows at school and needed something to mark his dressing room. She'd even put a little hat decoration on it. It could light up. It was the perfect gift…and now he'd ruined her birthday, her _life_…_their_ life.

"_All that work and what did it get me? Why did I do it?_" she choked, trying to sing instead of cry. Haphazardly flipping through the pages of Ryan's scrapbook, she saw the Wildcats on every page. "_Scrapbook's full of me in the background. Give 'em love and what does it get ya?_" She wiped the beginnings of a drip at her nose._ "What does it get ya? One quick look as each of them leaves you."_ Glaring out the window, she saw the Wildcats all slapping each other's backs, making plans for the week. If friendship couldn't hold them together, she'd figured at least family bonds would last._ "All your life and what does it get ya?_" She flipped to a photomontage of the Star Dazzle awards from last year, reigniting her anger. Just after she'd given him a hug and the award the _others_ had swarmed him and she was lost in the crowd. "_Thanks a lot and out with the garbage, they take bows and you're battin' zero_."

She looked up at the rack of trophies, her old "Sharpay and Ryan Evans" sign. Posters of shows they'd seen, were in, planned to be in…together. Always together. "_I had a dream.__I dreamed it for you, Ry._" She swallowed hard._ "It wasn't for me, Ryan._ _And if it wasn't for me__, __then where would you be,__still Dumb ol' Ducky?" _She began to tear at their old picture frames, turning them all over as if by facing the wall they ceased to exist.

Invigorated and exhausted, she stumbled back to observe her handiwork. "_Well, someone tell me, when is it my turn?__Don't I get a dream for myself?_ _Starting now it's gonna be my turn. Gangway, world, get off of my runway!_" she snapped, turning to face the window again. "_Starting now I bat a thousand!__This time, boys, I'm taking the bows and…_" Her imagination bursting, she spread her arms wide to welcome the new opportunities she was going to make for herself. "_Everything's coming up Shar!__Everything's coming up Shar-pay!__Everything's coming up Shar__, __this time for me!_" She grabbed the trophies and programs in turn. "_For me! For me! For me! For me! For me!_" Arms full, she stared defiantly at the unknowing party guests. "_For meeee!"_

_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much for your reviews! Just in case you were wondering the song Sharpay sings is "Rose's Turn" from Gypsy, or if you watch Glee it's when Kurt is venting his dad spends all his time with Finn. The drama is just around the corner and I'm excited to see how things evolve so please keep commenting! It keeps me fueled :)_


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE:

She didn't like the look on their faces. It made her sick to see those filthy Wildcats enjoying her pool and her personalized cake. Grinding her teeth, she watched them from the window.

"Hey Sharpay," Troy managed to smile, coming up behind the birthday girl. "Thanks for throwing such a great birthday party. We're all having a really great time."

She didn't say anything. She didn't even turn. Troy wasn't sure if he should be grateful or fear for his life. After all, her hair was still damp from that tidal wave he'd set upon her.

"But um, if there's anything we can do…I mean, I heard you argued Ryan a little earlier, and I just wanted you to know that I'm really sorry about what happened at scholarship tryouts. I know how much Julliard must have meant to you and I'm sorry that it's slipped away. I should have been there for you, even if Gabriella wasn't there for me. It was a selfish thing to do, and I'm sorry."

He paused, biting his lip.

"But we're cool now, right?" He let out a strained laugh, slapping a fist into his palm.

The blonde shifted her weight to one side, still not responding with any amount of animosity or charm. Her hair had been brushed and tucked into a half-bun behind her ear. Some of the glitter mascara she had on earlier had worn off, as had the blue eye shadow she'd so generously applied. Troy figured he'd actually have to be converse with her on this one to get through to her mellow state.

"Hey, um, I'm really sorry. If anyone deserved that scholarship, you did. I know you'll make a fine actress, Sharpay, one of the best. None of us have the drive you do," he smirked to himself. "And we definitely don't have the outfits."

Her body swiveling mechanically, she faced him, a smile snapping into place. "Is that supposed to be funny?" Troy choked on his words, stunned by her reaction time as well as the fact that she'd heard him at all. "Your superficial affections have really done a lot for me in the past, but I think I can make it to Broadway without some pity scholarship or, for that matter, some pity apology from a basketball player who lucked into parts based on his good looks and Darbus's desire to piss off the sports department. I did enjoy your little jaunts when we were supposed to be rehearsing, performing, or—did I mention being in class?" She stepped closer, and he felt too afraid to move. "Your canoodling and flirting throughout rehearsals severely lowered the quality of the productions at East High. I didn't say anything at the time, because I thought if _we_ were ever to become a thing, I could shape you up in ten minutes flat. But clearly people can surprise you. A basketball player can become a theater star. A girl genius can be his girlfriend. Even a brother can become an enemy. Or worse, a stranger."

At this, her lips formed a thin line. For a moment, Troy wondered if that look in her eye was pain. The moment passed as her hardened gaze fixed on him. She began her lecture again, this time with more calculated cruelty. "After all, you must know what it's like to be rejected, Troy. You didn't get the scholarship either. Even the star of East High couldn't swing it." She sniffed, pressing her fingers underneath her nose briefly before returning her intense eye contact. "And it's no help with Gabriella," she continued, noticing him stiffen. "I mean, how many times has she run off on you anyway? It's not like you guys are going to get married or anything. She's not the one transferring schools. She wouldn't even come back for the show until you went to get her yourself, and what was she supposed to say then, 'No?'" Sharpay straightened her back and crossed her arms as she looked upon Troy's increasing drawn face. "I guess I don't envy you, Troy. And I won't accept you apology. I know what it's like to put your life on the line for something important to you and not have someone give it back, so I don't begrudge you taking your chance. I only begrudge you costing me mine. Enjoy the party though. I'm glad my existence can be somewhat useful to you," she added snidely, gliding past him into another dark corner of the Evans mansion where she could be ignored.

Troy's throat felt like it had closed up entirely. Through the window Sharpay had been standing at, he saw Chad and Taylor had stopped arguing. It was like they didn't even care anymore. Gabriella was Taylor's best friend. Would Gabi be the same? Would she toss of Troy's necklace at the next sign of trouble or were they really in this together? Trying to swallow, Troy rubbed the back of his neck. Knees shaking, he mustered up his remaining confidence and rejoined his friends.

"You okay? You look like you just ate a bad burger," Jason commented, biting into one as they spoke.

"Sharpay."

"Feels like getting punched in the stomach," he nodded.

"Punched somewhere, that's for sure."

"Well don't let the ice queen leave a bruise," Jason chewed, patting Troy on the shoulder. "I'm sure she's just whiny because her mom and dad said she couldn't follow Ryan to Julliard."

Troy sighed. "I don't think she wants to follow anywhere. She wants to lead, machete swinging at everyone in her path."

"Machete, huh?" Jason snorted, fingering the sandwich in attempt to keep the buns aligned. "Was it that bad?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe you should tell Zeke about it," he said, jerking his head in the "chef's" direction. "If anyone can find the good in Sharpay, it's that one."

"You're just mad he makes her cookies," Troy said, cracking a smile.

Jason gave him a dirty look, tearing a piece out of his burger. "I hope she gets fat."

"Nice. Did you write that in the card?"

Shaking his head, Jason went back to the buffet. Troy stuffed his hands in his pockets, unsure of who to go to for advice, if anyone. Chad hated relationships, Zeke was delusional, Jason indifferent, and all the girls would tell Gabi. His girlfriend wasn't in the mood, and heck—if he mentioned potential problems she might bolt and leave him stranded at the party. Maybe Ryan. Troy sometimes wondered if Ryan even liked girls, but he figured that had to be the best shot out of this motley crew.

Ryan was meditating in the gardens, although it looked like he could burst into some weird dance moves any minute. Troy had always been wary of Ryan's warm-ups, but now looked like as good a time as any.

"Hey," Troy chimed, trying to turn on the charm—not too much. It was Ryan, after all. He'd noticed how fond Ryan was of Gabriella this past summer, not that Ryan would ever scheme as openly as Sharpay.

"Hey, Troy. What brings you to these neck of the woods?" Ryan asked, swiveling slightly without breaking his concentration.

"Just wishing you another happy birthday."

"Thanks."

Troy leaned against a tree trunk., watching him. "Hey man, uh, I have a question."

"Shoot," he shrugged.

"Do you think…once school starts, that we'll still be able to stay together?"

"As friends, you mean?" Ryan asked through circled arms.

"Yeah. All of us, I mean—" he scratched the back of his neck. "I was talking to your sister—"

Ryan let out an audible sigh, rolling his eyes as he stretched out his other side. "And?"

"She mentioned that…that you two wouldn't be together anymore all the time, and you know, you might not be as close. Because even if you spend as much time together as possible—" he looked off to the side, saw Gabrielle smiling at him. "Sometimes people change. Or they don't change, I guess, but their world does. Do you think that means that…we won't be the same? Our relationships won't last?" At Ryan's worried glance, he added, "What if we have a problem, and suddenly it's not worth it to fix it?"

"Troy, are you talking about—"

The basketball star glanced at his girlfriend, quickly lowering his gaze before looking back at her again.

Ryan nodded, remaining quiet, quieter than Chad or Jason ever would have. "I guess worlds do change. The most we can do is make room for the people we love and hope they find a way to fit in it."

A strained pause grinded its way through the beats of music. "But what if we doesn't look hard enough?"

"You have to help each other, I guess," Ryan muttered.

"But what if she doesn't want my help? What if she doesn't even want _me_ anymore?"

"Troy, I'm sure Gabriella wants you."

"But what if—"

"Troy, Gabriella seems to want to spend time with you, if not this particular second. I'm sure if you give her some space she'll come back and you guys will be fine as usual."

He readjusted himself, suddenly standing taller. "What? You think I'm crowding her? That I'm not giving her enough space?"

"No," Ryan paused, choking slightly on his words. "I'm just saying, Gabriella's smart, and she'll figure out a way to stay close to people she cares about. You know, she really..." his words tapered off as he saw the look in Troy's eye. Defensive. Angry. Like when they'd been dancing at the pool together. "Is a spirited young woman," he finished lamely.

"You spend a couple days with her in the summer and suddenly you're an expert? News flash. She was being nice to you. She never left you. She never returned your gifts to your face, said she didn't want to see you anymore, or hung out with other guys when it was supposed to be just you two."

"I'm not trying to see into Gabriella's soul, Troy. It seems like you're over-reacting—"

"Of course you're going to take her side," Troy scoffed, crossing his arms, suddenly reminiscent of Sharpay. "You'd love it if I screwed up again. That way you could sweep in and take her off her feet. Maybe you'd get her math jokes, since you're so smart," Troy mumbled to himself. "But you wouldn't be there for her like I would."

"Troy," Ryan began, his voice firmly avoiding anything like anger. "Gabriella loves you. We all see it in your eyes when you audition together. You got the part. You're lovers."

Troy shook his head. 'That's just it. We were acting." Troy slid his hands into his pockets, avoided anyone's gaze, and slipped into the house before Chad could invite him to a game of ping-pong.

Ryan tried to do every bit of yoga he knew, but nothing could distract him from the image of strangling his sister with her own hair. The knot became more twisted inside of him with every pose he tried to do, until finally he had to lay down, panting on the grass.

"You okay, Ryan?" Gabriella asked, peering over at the blonde boy.

"Sharpay," he groaned, squinting until it became a frown.

She nodded, backing away while still remaining near. "Do you need anything?"

"A knife," he muttered through his headache.

Her giggle rang out above the music. "I doubt that would stop her. What did she do now?"

He rolled over onto his side, looking up at her cherubic face. She was so sweet. Why couldn't _his_ family be like that? "I think she might have tried to break up you and Troy again."

"What?"

"Apparently, after a talk with Sharpay, Troy became enough of a mess that he came to _me_ for advice. Then he proceeded to negate everything I said, attacking me as if he was her apprentice in mean."

"Troy's a sensitive guy," Gabriella sighed. "I'm sure he meant well."

"Yeah," he scoffed. "Like my sister."

Gabriella remained quiet for a minute. "Did it have to do with me?"

"Yeah," he muttered, readjusting his hat.

"Was it about Sharpay?" she nearly whispered.

"No! If anything, Troy was under the impression that _you _would up and leave _him_. With _me_, of course."

"Troy," Gabriella muttered, shaking her head and muttering something in Spanish. "I can't believe him."

"It's not his fault," Ryan sighed, calming down enough to sit up. "It's my sister. She's always cooking up something new."

"Troy should know by now not to take Sharpay seriously. I would've thought she'd be better on your birthday. How was she to you?"

"Fine," he muttered, plucking a single blade of grass. "Typical. Accused me of ruining her chances at Julliard, that I was supposed to follow her to the school of her choosing, and I'm a bad brother."

"Clearly," Gabriella chuckled. "Well, maybe she's just feeling left out."

"We're supposed to be on our own now. This is me going solo, and there isn't room for a duet anymore."

"Wow," she muttered, looking away in surprise. "I thought that was your sister's M.O. Guess it runs in the family."

"I'm not like my sister," Ryan said, suddenly flushed, gripping the grass tight enough for it to bend. "I'd never push her a step lower on the ladder."

"But what are you doing now to show her that she won't be left behind?"

"I'm talking to her, aren't I? I live with her, I tell her we'll go see shows, and I even—"

"Invited over her ex-assistant to try and prove that she's not needed at East High anymore?"

Ryan paused, surveying Gabriella's quirked eyebrow. "Does Dr. Phil know about you?"

"Sharpay's not that hard to read, Ryan," she sighed. "You and Sharpay are twins. You have a special connection. You've had a whole other life just growing together. Maybe this is Sharpay's way of telling you she's not ready to stop growing with you."

Ryan had the mental image of Sharpay as a disease, spreading and suffocating him with her blonde hair and sparkly feathers and snide remarks and—

"Ryan?"

His attention snapped back to Gabriella.

"Try to have a happy birthday," she smiled, squeezing him tightly before rejoining her friends.

"Yeah," he muttered to the grass. "Happy birthday."

* * *

_Author's Note:_ Sorry it took a bit longer this time! Thanks to -xGuiltyxPleasure- and nicky4055 for your lovely support. Please keep up the reviews :) The next chapter is already under way. If there are any HSM characters you'd love to see more of speak now before I get too far ahead in the story. I hope you guys are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it. It's about to get even more intense in the Evans household. Yay!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR:

Sharpay licked her lips, happy with the result of her strenuous effort to renew her makeup as if she hadn't—well—

She breathed deeply, regaining her smile like she had so many times before. "Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the hottest of them all?" Her smirk crawled back onto her face as she turned to face the small dog perched on the edge of her bed. "Is it me, Boi?" He yipped, raising his head, hoping to maintain her new attitude. "Aw, thank you," she squealed, snuggling him for a moment. With her favorite accessory under her arm, she paraded out of her room, confident that the night would get better.

She halted halfway down the hall. Ryan was leaning against the banister, idly chatting with Kelsie. Martha had brought her fat ass all the way up the stairs to ask him to join her on the floor for a song that was basically only suitable for grinding. Sharpay grit her teeth, shoving her way past chipper partygoers towards the scene.

Ryan saw his sister stalking towards them, her glower an unmistakable dark cloud in a room full of partygoers. His sigh was unsteady, he barely heard what Martha was trying to shout above the noise at him, only that she was tugging at his hand. Kelsie was pursing her lips at the confusion, unhelpful as usual. But still his sister's dark gaze rooted him to the spot. What could he possibly be doing wrong, now? Irritated, he let himself be dragged to the dance floor to get it on with the group, and uncomfortably enough, Martha. He tried to play it off as just dancing, but Martha's desire to invade his personally space, locking and dropping all over him, made him try to teach her some moves that didn't involve touching. He stole a glance at Sharpay, who was snapping something at Kelsie and ordering some younger boys around. They scurried down the hallway, tripping over each other as if his sister was enough to inspire a marathon. He shook his head and turned back to Martha, who giggled and twirled in front of him. He could only offer a half-hearted smile back. Apparently he'd have to turn down the charm in the future.

Sharpay returned to the party with ease, draping her elbow across the banister as she traded smiles with passing boys. Her brother glanced up at her, unable to ignore her new blasé attitude. She even managed to smile and wave in his general direction, still not quite looking him in the eye though.

"Hold on a second," he muttered to Martha, who was happily eyeing a cupcake Jason had picked up.

Ryan clambered up the stairs, taking his place beside his sister. She didn't say anything, merely peered down at the party with mild interest. "Um, hey," he tried, offering a hesitant smile.

"Hey."

"So, uh, nice party, huh?"

"It turned out okay," she shrugged, still not casting a glance his way.

"Hey, Shar, I'm sorry that I said I wasn't going to Albuquerque. I guess I never really considered my options. Julliard just seemed to be the best fit for me. You know how I love dancing, and—"

"You wouldn't know your left foot from your right without me," she smirked, vaguely casting a glance in his direction. "And now it's your passion?"

"I guess you're right. They'd either have to pretty smart or pretty stupid not to take you too." She glared at him, her mouth forming a small "O" in outrage. "What I mean is," he corrected, "They're stupid for not giving you a scholarship but smart in the sense that you'd probably steal the show."

She turned away, placated. "I guess it's pretty cool that I introduced you to dancing though," she mused.

"Yeah. For sure. I mean, you definitely started me out and I'll always be grateful for that."

"And now you have enough talent to go out on your own," she frowned, nails grating against the bannister. "It's not like you need my advice on when to do a jazz square anymore. I'm just that girl you did dances with in high school."

"You're my sister."

She didn't say anything, simply let the silence fall between them.

"Shar, I don't want to leave you," he swallowed, suddenly finding the idea of his sister remaining mad at him a more desirable option. He licked his lips, trying to find the words and keep his cool at the same time. But there was nothing. He grasped for a sense of reality. He did want to leave Sharpay, didn't he? He didn't want to spend the rest of his life in her sparkling shadow, right? No longer, Sharpay's lackey, her little brother, the one that tags along with a better attitude than the dog. He could be on his own. He could have that power again, the power that came with running an entire show. He could have an entire chorus line of girls in cat ears and short shorts and they'd have to worship him, worship him like—

He noticed the subtle shift in Sharpay's face, the abandonment returning. He'd be giving up a lot. Those moments she'd turn and grin at him after a great audition, the reassuring pat on the arm when he got a bad grade on an English paper (As if that hack knows more about Shakespeare than _us_!), their coordinated outfits, the way she'd squeal his name whenever _Glee_ would come back from commercials, and perhaps most of all, the feeling of being truly in sync with someone.

They both hesitated.

"I don't want you to leave either," she admitted, grabbing his hand in her own.

"Yeah," he rolled his eyes, "Until you find a new boy toy."

"Ryan…I don't want a new dance partner. I don't even want a boyfriend," she admitted, her face suddenly soft and very human. "That phase is way past us now, and I've finally come to accept that you're a star in your own right!"

"Then tell me right now, given the chance, would you go to Julliard without me?"

She paused. "If I was in your shoes, I would do what it takes to get to the top."

"Exactly."

"But I'm not saying that Julliard is the better choice. You'll be a big fish at Albuquerque, AND you'll be with me. We could rule the school. With Dad as chairman, they'll_ have_ to cast us as leads."

"But the shows-"

"But nothing, Ryan," she insisted, waving her hand in an attempt to silence him on the matter. "You and me are meant to be together. We're twins."

He shook his head, till not convinced.

"Fine," she sighed, putting down Boi. "We can work something out. In the meantime, come and see your present."

"What?" he laughed, ready for Ashton Kutcher to jump out at any minute. "Am I being punked?"

"Shut up, Ryan," she rolled her eyes, yanking him down the hall towards his room. "Although with my present, he might actually notice you as a star now," she twirled inside his room for a moment, flicked a switch, and reappeared.

She was positively giddy, and it unnerved him. When he looked at his door, however, most of his thoughts faded to blank.

"I had the sophomores put it up," she grinned, swaying side to side while still holding onto his hand.

"So that's what—"

"What do you think? It's perfect, right?"

He had to laugh. "I never thought this day would come. Thanks, Shar."

"See? Now you can have it light up when you're in the room, and turn it off when you're not. The switch is right above your room lights. We can have it installed at Julliard," she swallowed, still finding the words hard. "Being related to a girl like me has its benefits," she smirked. "Guys are always eager to put up a few lights when I'm around."

"I wouldn't doubt it," he grinned. "Wait a second—is that a hat? You put a hat in my name light?"

"Yeah, you like hats," she giggled, tapping the one he was currently sporting.

"Shar—this is fantastic," he admitted.

"I'm glad you like it," she smiled, admiring herself in the light. "Something to remember me by."

Wrapping his arms around her, Ryan finally felt the inner calm he'd been looking for the past couple weeks. His sister loved him. He loved her. All was well.

"Then again, you _could_ video chat me your outfit preferences in the morning."

"Sis!"

"What?"

"Enjoy the hug."

"Fine," she rolled her eyes, snuggling up closer to him. After a moment, she leaned up and pressed her glossed lips to his cheek. Even after she pulled away, the spot tingled warm. "There. Another something to remember me by."

"Really?" he asked, torn between elation and irritation.

"Don't worry, Ryan, it actually makes it look like you've been kissed by a girl," she teased, planting a brief one on his lips before flitting down the hall.

"Shar!" he protested, feeling slightly violated and pleased. "Life with Sharpay," he sighed. He was thankful no one else had to deal with her like he did. University of Albuquerque was in for a nasty surprise.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** How'd you like it? Do you want to hear how the rest of the Wildcats fared at the party or is this the end for "Sharpay's Revenge?" Please review! Thank you!_


End file.
